Tam gdzie ty
by Cookies.Alice
Summary: Ile bólu i wspomnień może wywołać jedno zdjęcie ? Co ono może przypomnieć ?Przekonajcie się. One-shot


Zdjął pudło z szafki. Nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. Był sam w tym wielkim domu. Miał przyjaciół, którzy od razu by do niego przylecieli. Nie chciał ich teraz.

Potrzebował odrobiny spokoju, samotności. Po za tym jego najlepszy przyjaciel i tak by pewnie nie odwiedził go bez Lily. Po tym jak okazało się, że pani Lily Potter jest w ciąży James nie opuszczał jej na krok.

-O ile w ogóle kiedyś to robił-mruknął do siebie przeczesując ręką swoje przydługie, kręcone włosy. Tak, Rogacz miał obsesję na punkcie Evans, teraz Potter. Nikt nie sądził, że kiedyś uda mu się ją zdobyć.

Sięgnął po następną rzecz stojącą na półce. Był to album. Z chęcią by go obejrzał, ale nie teraz. Nie miał siły wspominać wszystkich chwil spędzonych w Hogwarcie. Rzucił album na podłogę. Sięgnął po następną rzecz, ku jego zdumieniu nie było tam nic. Był tak pogrążony w myślach, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy pozdejmował wszystko. Już miał zabrać rękę kiedy natrafił na jakąś kartkę. Sięgnął po nią. Nie wiedział ile bólu może przynieść jedno, głupie zdjęcie.

Jego oczu rozszerzyły się do maksymalnej wielkości. Osunął się bezradnie na podłogę. Wspomnienia wróciły, przelatywały mu przed oczami jakby ktoś przewijał film.

Wróciło.

To uczucie kiedy po raz pierwszy spojrzeli sobie w oczy.

Uczucie kiedy ją złapał by się nie przewróciła na schodach.

Kiedy podał jej po prawną odpowiedź na transmutacji.

Te smutne oczy patrzące na niego gdy całował się z jakąś Gryfonką.

To miłe uczucie kiedy był blisko niej.

Ten śmiech który sprawiał, że i on chciał się śmiać.

To skupienie gdy rysowała jego portret zamiast słuchać McGonagall.

Ta zazdrość kiedy jej promienny uśmiech nie był kierowany do niego.

Jej świecące oczy kiedy na niego spoglądała.

Te delikatne i pełne usta, które zostały stworzone dla niego.

Jej zarumienione policzki po ich pocałunkach.

Te delikatne dłonie, które trzymały jego.

Jej piękna twarz, na której zawsze był uśmiech.

Zgrabna sylwetka, po której już nie raz jego dłonie sunęły.

Ta delikatna i miękka skóra.

Po prostu ona.

Najlepsza przyjaciółka Lily, sąsiadka Jamesa, jego jedyna miłość. Dziewczyna, której oddał swoje serce. Wiele dziewczyn oddałoby wszystko żeby choć zwrócił na nie uwagę, a ona dostała go całego. Tylko dla siebie. Bo tak było. On należał tylko do niej, a ona tylko do niego.

Ale los nie chciał by byli razem.

Cały czas patrzył na jej zdjęcie. Coś mokrego na nie kapnęło. Zaskoczony dotknął swojego policzka. Płakał. Po raz pierwszy w życiu płakał.

Nigdy nie uronił ani jednej łzy.

Nie płakał kiedy matka urządziła mu awanturę, że plami dobre imię rodziny Blacków trafiając do Gryfindoru.

Nie płakał kiedy go bito i przezywano.

Nie płakał kiedy został wyrzucony z domu.

Nigdy nie płakał. Aż do teraz.

Łzy płynęły po jego policzkach, a on o tym nie wiedział.

Nie miał siły, pozwolił łzą płynąć.

Bał się tego co sobie przypomni. Wiedział, że nie będzie ucieczki od tego dnia. Dnia, który miał być najszczęśliwszym w jego życiu, a był najbardziej przerażającym koszmarem, z którego chciał się obudzić i tulić jej drobne ciało.

Ten dzień.

Pamiętał każdy szczegół pomimo tego, iż chciał zapomnieć.

Dzień, w którym jej się oświadczył.

Dzień, w którym powiedziała „Tak".

Dzień, który miał być najszczęśliwszym.

Dzień, który stał się koszmarem.

Dzień, w którym Voldemort stanął jej na drodze.

Dzień, w którym nie było go przy niej, kiedy najbardziej tego potrzebowała.

Dzień, w którym stracił swój sens życia.

Dzień, w którym odeszła.

Umarła.

Zginęła.

Zniknęła z jego życia zostawiając tylko wspomnienia.

Dzień kiedy tulił jej drobne, martwe ciało do siebie.

Dzień, w którym został sam w tym wielkim domu.

Nie spostrzegł kiedy zasnął na podłodze.

Nie wiedział, że jej duch jest blisko niego i czeka aż do niej dołączy.

Teraz kiedy Bellatrix trafiła go Avadą i wpada za Zasłonę słyszy krzyk Harrego, śmiech Bellatrix, ale ich nie widzi.

Widzi ich.

Jamesa i Lily uśmiechających się do niego.

Ann, która uśmiecha się smutno.

I ją.

Wyszła mu na przeciw i wyciągnęła ręce.

Czuje jak jego ciało odlatuje.

Unosi się.

On już nie istnieje.

Nie ma go w świecie żywych.

Kto raz wpadnie za zasłonę nigdy z niej nie wyjdzie.

Umarł.

I dołączył do przyjaciół.

Teraz mógł być z nią już zawsze i tym razem nic ich nie rozdzieli.

Dorcas Meadowes i Syriusz Black.


End file.
